Shopping With A Hanyou
by Isalena16
Summary: Just a funny oneshot. Kagome and inuyasha go shopping in Present day japan. Inuyasha finds some new clothes...lol


Disclaimer- I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**_Shopping with a Hanyou_**

"You have to decide." He said.

"But how can I know?" Said a distressed girl.

"What is it you truly want?"

"There both so wonderful, I…the…the chocolate!"

"Well done Kagome," He said mock appraisingly, " it only took you ½ an hour!" His voice changed you a harsh tone.

"Well I can't help it Inuyasha! I happen to be very particular about any candy that goes In my mouth-,"

"Well excuse me your royal highness!" Inuyasha retorted, and walked up to the cash register, "Kagome come and pay!"

Kagome walked herself to the cash register and gave Inuyasha a glare. "You're so rude sometimes," she paid for her chocolate and then they both left the shop. The sidewalk and streets were deserted. "I mean why'd you start an argument in the store? People were staring."

"It's not my fault you took forever in there, '_I'm very particular about my candy…'_ Inuyasha mocked.

Anger boiled though Kagome and she exploded. "I did not say that! And at least **I** don't look at **every** flavor of ramen in the grocery store! Do you even know how long that takes!" Kagome was shaking with frustration. "Ghrrrr…SIT BOY!"

**CRASH!!!!!**

As Inuyasha tried to stand up Kagome looked at him, or rather behind and saw a brand new clothing store. Her big brown eyes lit up like a child with a lollypop. "Come on!" She grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him into the store.

Still dizzy from Kagome's 'SIT ' command, Inuyasha cried, "Clothes shopping! No way! I won't go!" But even though he struggled, Kagome got him into the store.

"Come on grumpy pants, maybe we can find something for you here." She started piling clothes in Inuyasha's arms. Jeans, shirts, slacks…

"Okay, go try them on. Shoo! Go on and don't take all day!"

It took a long time to try on the clothes, regardless of Kagome's assistance. He just didn't understand how to put on half of what he was wearing, and Kagome was not about to dress him completely.

_Man I look stupid…_Inuyasha thought before finally stepping out of the dressing room to allow Kagome a glimpse of him in normal clothes.

But to Kagome he looked anything but stupid. He wore blue jeans that fit nice and relaxed and a blood red Polo shirt. She was in awe…she quickly reminded herself not to goggle or drool.

"What are you staring at stupid?" _Shoot…To late for that reminder…_Kagome blushed.

"You're buying that," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"But-,"

"Inuyasha you're buying those clothes and that's that."

_Wow I never thought he'd look so good in modern day clothes…_She looked at him again and sighed quietly, _'So good' is definitely the understatement of the year._

"So how was shopping you two?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when they got home.

"It went fantastic! Check out what Inuyasha got." Kagome shoved the clothes at him, "Now go put them on so she can see!"

When Inuyasha came back into the room her mom's jaw dropped.

"Damn it! What are you two gawking at?" Their persistent stares were starting to embarrass him. His cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"Good choice…" Mrs. Higurashi said, slowly coming out of her trance.

Inuyasha definitely knew why they were staring now, and just knowing it made him blush completely scarlet. "I'm gonna go change." Inuyasha muttered though his embarrassment, and quickly left the room.

"Kagome, why haven't you ever mentioned how…attractive he is. Are you two…together?" Her mom asked

"Mom!" She didn't know what else to say.

" I don't mind if you are, actually, I was kind of hoping…"

"Mom what are you saying?" Kagome asked, still shocked at her mothers words.

"Hmm…he'd make beautiful grandchildren…" she said to no one in particular. Her face said clearly that she was off in her own little dream world.

Inuyasha listened behind the door and froze at this last statement. _**PLOP**_. Inuyasha fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Kagome just stood there…speechless. "…"

Her mom was still going, " Oh and I hope they get cute little doggy ears," she turned to Kagome and added, "wouldn't that be just adorable!"

Kagome. sweat drop

The End


End file.
